


Dex The Wolf

by FandomWriter101



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alcohol, Drama, F/M, Fixed Mangle, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Love Triangles, M/M, Mild Blood, OC, Romantic Fluff, Sad moments, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomWriter101/pseuds/FandomWriter101
Summary: The Story Of Dex the Wolf. A new creation by Golden Freddy.
Relationships: Bonnie/Golden Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Kudos: 1





	1. New Creation

Goldie's Pov

He is still missing some components. The others don't know about him yet. I tell them to stay out of Parts and Service. Chica is very persistent. She is always asking what I'm doing. Freddy doesn't seem to care much. Bonnie is concerned with my well-being, but I tell him I'm fine. Foxy is always with mangled. Well since I fixed her she is now Toy Foxy or Mange. They can't know about him. Every time I leave to sleep, I always make sure I lock up the Parts and Service Room. The parts I was using were not fully intact. So there is a scar carving on the socket of his eye. I couldn't help but wonder what his personality is going to be. I still need to find extra parts for him. I don't want to get anyone of the others to help me get the parts because then they are going to want to see him. I'm going to have to sneak off while the others are deactivated for the night, but Foxy being the night owl he is, will make it harder.

We don't get customers anymore. So we all just live here. I had Bonnie and Chica help expand upon the pizzeria. Foxy and Mangled are in charge of making the pizzeria more of a home. Freddy is in charge of maintaining the power and electricity of the place. My job is to just keep everyone in check and keeping the place clean. Looking down at my creation. Something about him seems special. Looking over his lifeless body. I'm put my hand on his chest. "Who's that?" Oh no. I didn't shut the door. I turn to see Chica. 

"What are you doing here?!" She walked to me.

"Goldie, who is that?" She looked at me with concern. 

"A new member of the group." Chica looks at me with worry. 

"This is why you're working so hard?" Chica seems to be worried about me. 

"Chica you don't need to be worried about me, I'm fine." Chica puts her hand on my chest. 

"You're working too hard." I looked down at my creation.

"Cheeks .." She got closer. 

"I can't help but worry." Her hand moved to my cheek, and began to rub it. "You have a smudge on your cheek." 

"Ugh, cheeks!" I removed her hand from my face. She Giggled.

"Just get some sleep alright." She walked to exit. I nod my head. She smiles and leaves Parts and Service. Chica is like my younger sister. She loves to make sure I'm okay. I walk over to the button to shut the door. I slapped the button. The door slammed shut. There are a few things to be done. Well, at least I don't have to ask Foxy to help me.

Two months, I have spent on him. I want him to be perfect. Well, perfect is kinda out of the door. I want to be able to keep from harm's way. I hope Chica will keep the secret. Maybe I should sleep as Chica said. I not sure getting some shut-eye will help. I have been awake for 5 days straight. I sat down on the chair next to him. I never knew he would take all of my dedication. I don't have a name for him. My eye began to droop.

"Why am...I so ...Tired?" My eyes are now closed. I can feel myself fall deep into sleep. Unlike the others, I can control my dreams. But I didn't dream this time. I just got put in a Black void, with something in front of me. It looks like him. His eyes were closed. Suddenly his eyes open and glow white. He began to mumble deep nothings. Sounds like jibberish. It was very unsettling. He then acting like he was crawling towards me. At full speed crawling to me. He shakes his head frantically from left to right. It snapped me out of deep sleep while leaning back in the chair, causing me to hit the floor. I stood the chair back up whilst still sitting on the floor. A knock came at the door. 

"Goldie, you alright in there?" Freddy's voice came from the door. 

"Yeah, just having trouble sleeping, Freddy." I didn't want anyone else to find out about him. 

"Goldie, do you need someone to talk to?" Bonnie was also behind the door. 

"Chica came by earlier." I'm trying to get them to go away. 

"Chica left worried as hell." I will have to teleport out if I'm going to keep this door shut.

"Guys I swear I'm fine." Why won't they let up? 

"Goldie please come out." Bonnie insists on me coming out. Using my power I teleport past the door. Giving Freddy and Bonnie a fright. Freddy seems to relax faster than Bonnie. That's because Bonnie is easier to spook. I crossed my arms while looking down at the ground. 

"Dude, you look like shit." Freddy just stating the obvious. 

"Thanks, for that." Obviously coming off angry and impatient.

"Goldie, is everything okay?" Bonnie giving me that look. I can't lie to him. For some reason, I'm never able to lie to him. 

"Freddy, can you give us a minute." Freddy nods as he understands. Freddy walks towards the stage. Once out of range, Bonnie puts his hand on my shoulder. 

"What's going on?" 

"Bonnie, I have been working on something for two months." Bonnie grabs my hand with his other hand. 

"You need rest."

"Bon Bon.." I guess it is about time that I say that I am dating Bonnie. 

"Goldie, I love you," Bonnie said. "please sleep for me." Even though I don't want to, Bonnie is right. 

"Okay, I'll try babe." Bonnie nods and places a kiss on my cheek. Bonnie walked away. God, I love him so much.


	2. Hot Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddy is have a hard time. While and Bonnie and Goldie seem to be loving each other.

I couldn't help but think that sleeping is a bad idea. But I'm doing this for Bonnie. It was getting close to 10 pm. I look towards Bonnie who was seeming to end a chat with Foxy. I can't but feel lucky to have someone like Bonnie in my life. I love him. I don't deserve him. My thoughts on Bonnie distracted me from noticing the Bonnie was trying to get my attention.

"Hey!" I snapped out of my thoughts. "Come on, let's get some shut-eye." He grabs my hand and leads me toward our share back room which we installed a few months ago. 

"Bonnie... I don't know if i should sleep." Bonnie stops and turns to me. His purple eyes staring at me. 

"Why?" I looked down and back at him. 

"Chica came by earlier," I began, "She saw how stressed I was, and she got me to rest for a bit." Bonnie was listening very closely. "I closed my eye for 10 minutes and had some sort of nightmare." Bonnie grabs my hand again. "I saw..." I looked down. 

"You saw what?" I looked up at Bonnie. 

"Come, I will show you." I began pulling Bonnie to the Parts and Service room. I let go of Bonnie's hand. I grabbed his shoulders and teleported into the room."I saw him," Bonnie looked over at the table, "running at me." Bonnie walked towards the table. 

"A wolf." I looked at him. "Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Because I was scared someone would tell me to get rid of it." His purple eyes wander on the Wolf. 

"Got a name for it?" Bonnie looks up back at me. 

"No." I looked at him. "What's the red spot on her arm?" "Oh, one of the night guards helped me bring metal in," I began, "and he cut his hand." 

"Must have been a pretty bad cut." 

"Yeah, he had a clot in his veins." 

"Was he taking Dextrose?" 

"Could've been." We both look at each other. "Dextrose." 

"You could call his Dex." I stare at him. "Yeah." Bonnie was moving closer to me. 

**The next part gets really romantic**

"You look like death." I stare at Bonnie. 

"Funny." Bonnie Smiled. I looked back at Dex. Bonnie's hand grabbed my cheek. "Bon Bon, we need to get going." 

"Shh," Bonnie hushed me. "It's going to be alright." That look in his eyes. 

"Bonnie, you wanted to wait." Bonnie stopped leaning in. "I'm not going to do it, without your permission." Bonnie getting off of his tippy toes. 

"I don't know what I was thinking." I wrapped my arms around Bonnie, bringing him to a tight hug. Holding him tight. 

"Bon Bon, I love you." 

"I love you too." I give Bonnie and a small kiss on his forehead. "But what if I want to?" He looks up at me. 

"Then, you tell me, and I will try to make it good for you." Doing it with him would be too early for him. "But I would like to wait." Bonnie stares at me. He looks back at my chest and nods. "I want to make sure that I won't hurt you." Bonnie looks at my chest. 

"I know you wouldn't do it intentionally." 

"Oh, Bonnie, I sometimes think that I don't deserve you." Bonnie grabs my arm. 

"Don't think like that." Bonnie's eyes sadden. 

"I love you so much, Bonnie." Bonnie was getting even closer. His eyes staring up at me. My eyes staring right back at him. 

His hands reach my cheeks. His touch sends shivers down my spine like it always does. My hands can't help but grab his waist to pull him closer to me. My heart aches for him. My lips want his. Leaning in closer, almost forehead to forehead. Our lips moving closer and closer. His lower lip was twitching. I Immediately press my lips against his. His lips on mine were something I can't handle anymore. I can't go a day without kissing him once. My hands just moved on their own. He hops into my arms. My hand holds him from the underside of his legs. I can't help it. I then teleport out of the parts and service room. I moved us toward our share room. Pressing him up against the door. I grab the handle and turned it. Moving into the room while closing the door behind me. 

Lips connecting once again. His hand on my shoulders. Our bed inches away from us. Reaching the bed I laid us down on it. Bonnie was completely wrapped around my body. 

_Meanwhile_

Just watch Goldie carrying Bonnie to their room. Sitting at the table with Chica. They really love each other. "Freddy!" I snapped out of my thoughts to here. 

"Yeah?" 

"You okay?" Chica was staring at me for an answer. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lying to her is a good thing. But I can't let her found out that I'm jealous. 

"Anyways, what do you think about how far the place has gotten?" Chica was seemed pretty impressed by it all. 

"Well, it's bigger I'll give it that." My mind was still at the sight of Bonnie and Goldie. I look back at their door. Well, Chica noticed. 

"So, jealous much?" I looked back at Chica who was giggling. I began to feel embarrassed. "Look, I know how you feel." 

"What?" I gave her a confused look. 

"Mange has been hanging out with foxy, and I like her." 

Chica, it's not the same!" I yelled, "I'm jealous of what they have together!" She was shocked at my outburst. I got up from the table and when to the bathrooms. Once inside, I slammed the door shut. I walked to the sink and rested my hands on the edge. I looked up into the mirror. I was so angry at myself. I punched the glass. Pieces of glass went everywhere. I wanted what they have. But I haven't found anyone for me. 

"Freddy?" I hear the gruff voice I know too well. 

"Hey, Foxy..." 

"Ye alright matey?" God his pirate lingo can be so calming. 

"I am now." 

"What happ— oh" I turn my head to see him standing at the entryway. I turn away from him. "So, ye want to talk about it?" I nod my head. I walked towards the door. Foxy following me with his hand on my back. I opened the door. 

"What happened?" Mangled was standing there concerned. 

"Freddy broke the mirror." 

"Are you okay?" 

"No, I'm not." I was looking down the entire time. 

"Let's sit down here." Foxy and Mange lead me to a table. I sit down as Foxy and Mange sit on the other side of the table. "So, what's wrong matey?" 

"I'm just lonely." 

"What do you mean, sweetie?" Mange with her soft-spoken voice. 

"I just want someone to love, like what Goldie and Bonnie have." 

"Oh, sweetheart, you will find someone." 

"Yeah, matey there is someone out there for ye." 

"Thanks, guys." 


End file.
